pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mech Heavy Shotgun
Not to be confused with MatthewGo707's weapon, the Mech Shotgun. created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops update|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 73|capacity = 8/8|mobility = 80|accuracy = Very Poor|range = Medium|upgrades = N/A|theme = Mech themed|cost = Obtained from winning 100 matches in Valleyside Fort as the Shotgunners|level_required = Level 17}}The Mech Heavy Shotgun '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops update. It is awarded for winning 100 matches as the Shotgunners in Valleyside Fort. Appearance It appears as a bulky shotgun. It has a large skeletal stock connected to the weapon, featuring a dark grey/orange butt. The body is dark tan, with a dark tan pistol grip, an orange trigger guard, a silver white ejection port on the side, and an open drum magazine with large red shotgun shells. The weapon also features a large grey 2x sight. The weapon also features a cumbersome black/grey handguard with a grey front iron sight and a grey muzzle. Its pellets are dark orange, in which will explode upon contact with an object. Strategy It does lethal damage up close, and can cover a large radius with its explosive attributes, but is hampered by its below average fire rate, low magazine size, and mediocre mobility. Tips * Get up close to use this, as it deals massive damage up close. * Use it in close range maps, as it tends to lose accuracy (as most shotguns do) at long range. * Aim for the head, as it can one-shot if all of the pellets hit the head. ** However aim at the feet when engaging jump snipers. * This weapon can be used against melee users, backpedal while firing to avoid getting hit by them. * Due to its mobility, it is recommended to use it only when engaged in a firefight. Switch to another weapon with a higher mobility when moving. * Use the area damage to your advantage and use it to suppress enemies into cover. ** If they are firing at you when peeking behind cover, aim between both the cover and the user to score a hit if they run back into cover. * It has a low magazine capacity so reload after each battle and keep an eye out for ammo pickups. * It can be used against Snipers effectively, catching by surprise if engaged at close range. * It is not effective at Rocket Jumping as it does not launch the user up as far and it can deal massive self damage if attempted. * The weapons are useful for taking down Jetpack users at medium range, as its area damage and pellet spread can make it easier to score a hit against airborne targets. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Use medium ranged, faster-firing weapons such as the Combat Carbine or the Casanova while backing off to avoid getting hit. * If engaged at close range, try taking the low mobility into account and outflank the user while attacking. ** Try slowing down the user to further add salt in the wound as well for making it easier for a kill. * Weapons with large radiuses such as the Toxic Bane and the Tear Gas Launcher and the can be used at close range as well as for weakening users. * Use throwing gadgets to quickly weaken user. Attributes * '''Shotgun * 2x Zoom * '''Area Damage: '''Pellets explode within a small blast radius. Upgrades N/A Theme Mech themed Supported Maps * Valleyside Fort * Shotgun Wedding Weapon Setups Due to its mobility and short range, equipped both a melee and a sniper can help deal with the weapon's weaknesses. Trivia * It is the first shotgun-based weapon to feature the Area Damage attribute, the first being the Boomstick. ** It is the second Mech-based weapons introduced in the game, the other being the Mech Heavy Rifle. * It is one of the heaviest weapons in the game, with a mobility of 80. * It also has one of the highest recoil for a Heavy weapon as the character's arm will joult up violently when fired. ** This behavior can be explained why it has a low fire rate. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Themed